Kakashi Hatake
Kakashi Hatake is a jonin-level shinobi of The Hidden Leaf Village. He was the former jonin-instructor of Team Seven which consisted of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, which disbanded after Sasuke left The Hidden Leaf in the quest for revenge. He has a Mangekyo Sharingan in his left eye, obtained from his former ally Obito Uchiha. Kakashi is seen using his Sharingan to its full extent, earning him a nickname of the “Copy Ninja”. He is known to have copied over a thousand techniques with his Sharingan. NTSD II: Christmas Release In NTSD II, Kakashi is a very versatile character. He empasizes mainly on ranged combat. His close combat hits are not very powerful, but they do open up opportunities for big combos. His jump attack is the most powerful jump attack in the game. It lands significant amount of damage and multiple amount of hits simultaneously. His ranged combat is however, something to be reckoned as dangerous. Kakashi can teleport using his Mangekyo Sharingan to enemies, surprising them, or to his comrade(s) for cover. Ability Points Kakashi is a chakra efficient character. He can utilize a move from his wide range of moves in any amount of available chakra, able to get away to recharge his chakra reserves. Special Moves Kakashi, with his Sharingan has a great capability of utilizing a wide arsenal of moves, in mostly long ranged to medium ranged. Genjutsu: Sharingan Input: Defend + Forward + Attack This move targets the nearest available opponent and traps him into a genjutsu, after which, the opponent in unable to move until the genjutsu wears off. Kakashi, however is also immobile during the genjutsu and is easily vulnerable to other opponents. It is therefore intelligent to use this move from a distance. However, for the genjutsu to be cast on the user, the opponent must be on the same line, on the x-axis, y-axiz, and y-axis, and Kakashi and the opponent must be facing each other. This is due to the face that the Sharingan needs eye contact with the opponent to cast the genjutsu. Fire Release: Fire Shuriken Technique Input: Defend > Forward > Attack (Press Attack for repetition) ''' Kakashi does a quick hand seal and blows a small fireball with a shuriken concealed within it. Uses minimum amount of chakra. The direction can be controlled by holding Up or Down while pressing Attack. '''Note: The repetition shots of attack use no chakra at all. Reasons for this are unknown, but hypothesized to be a bug, an Easter egg or due to conceptual misunderstandings. However, the first shot does use chakra. Lightning Release: Raikiri Dog Input: Defend > Down > Attack (Release without hold) ' Kakashi charges Lightning chakra in his palms. He then releases it and uses shape transformation to transform it into a shape of a dog. The shape shifted body of chakra runs forward, albeit in the direction his nearest opponent is standing. Deals 2 hits on simple impact. Explodes when runs through many enemies. Lightning Release: Raikiri Dog (LvL 2) '''Input: Defend > Down > Attack (Release after fully charging) ' Like Level 1, Kakashi charges Lightning Chakra into his palms and shape shifts it into a dog. However, this time the shape shifted body of chakra runs AFTER an opponent and explodes after contact. It is however possible to shunshin out of the explosion by pressing Defend when you are hit. The Explosion can deal a reasonable amount of damage. Kamui: Self-Teleport '''Input: Defend > Forward > Jump (Release without charging) (Jump to move your teammate) Kakashi does 3 hand seals, opens his headband to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan, and uses Kamui. He then takes himself to the other dimension and then teleports in front of his opponent to surprise him. However, Kakashi can land in front of a devastating attack and can harm himself. Melee attacks cannot be used directly, since Kakashi does not land in melee range to his opponent. In this case, Raikiri Dog, Lightning Blade or Fire Shuriken can be used. Kamui: Opponent Dislocation Input: Defend > Forward > Jump (Hold until 2 parts of the charge bar, release) (Jump to move him to your teammate) Same as Self Teleport, but this time, Kakashi targets his nearest opponent, and teleports the latter in front of him. Kakashi can then use medium ranged moves to damage his opponent. Pressing Jump after charging can send them to your nearest team mate. This move can be used as a tag team move. Your teammate can charge a special move, Kakashi can send him in front of the former, and then the teammate can unleash the special move, inflicting a good amount of damage. Forbidden Art: Kamui Mass Deletion 'Input: Defend > Forward > Jump (Charge until the charge bar is full, release) ' Same as Kamui: Self Teleport. However, this time, a small red ball with Kakashi’s Mangekyo Sharingan design appears and chases the opponent, acting as a target spot. On pressing Attack, the target teleports the objects and people under the target into the other dimension permanently for the course of the match. This move is the most table-turning move in Kakashi’s arsenal. It can send any person, regardless of his health or chakra or any other factor. Kakashi is vulnerable to attacks from other enemies while targeting opponents. If he is hit, he will lose his target. Also, his chakra drains for every moment he takes targeting his opponent. Since it sends any person under the target spot, it can send teammates, or worse, Kakashi himself to be sent to the other dimension. It is therefore advised to take precaution before targeting the teleportation. Summoning Jutsu: Dog Assault I'nput: Defend > Up > Jump (Release without charging) ' Kakashi does quick hand seals, slams his hands on the ground. His summon dogs appear and attacks the opponent in a series of tackles, one dog each. The final hit, done by the biggest dog causes the opponent to fall over. This technique can be easily evaded by jumping above and/or below the z-axis. As much evadable it is, it is also easy to ambush opponents using this move by sending an attack towards them, forcing them to evade it and then use the summoned dogs to attack them while they are distracted. Summoning Jutsu: Dog Lease 'Input: Defend > Up > Jump (Release after fully charging) ' Kakashi summons his dogs, this time, the dogs hold on to the nearest opponent, making them immobile for 4 seconds. If nobody strikes him, the dogs disappear after 4 seconds. If somebody strikes him, he takes the hit and the dogs disappear. This technique is a little harder to evade than Dog Assault, and along with it being able to be used to ambush opponents in the same way as Dog Assault, makes it a tactical and useful move. This technique can also be used in combination with stronger attacks like the Double Lightning Blade or Raikiri Dog to deal high amounts of damage. Even other teammates can use their own powerful techniques while the opponent is leased. Lightning Blade (LvL 1) 'Input: Defend > Down > Jump (Release without charging) ' Kakashi charges lightning chakra into his right palm and dashes forward at blinding speed, albeit at a straight line (can be shifted diagonally by pressing Up or Down), striking down any opponents in his line of dash. This technique has a fair MP cost to Damage dealt ratio, making it a lethal move in medium ranged combat. This move is able to strike down more than one opponent in the line of dash simultaneously, as well as deal damage to some opponents already on the ground. There are, however a few blind spots in this attack. Due to Kakashi dashing faster than Sasuke’s Chidori, some targets may be missed out during the dash. Another blind spots is at the end of the dash, where Kakashi stands still for a few frames, the opponent standing near that spot is not hit and makes Kakashi vulnerable to any attacks from the opponents in his blind spot, unlike Chidori, which is a slower dash, but more accurate Trivia *In Kakashi's Lightning Blade LvL2, after he successfully impales the opponent, the frame is a reminiscent pose of the Rock Bottom, a wrestling manuever used by professional wrestler The Rock. Videos